fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingprotea
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own Buster performance by 11%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 8%. |img3 = territory creation |name3 = Territory Creation |rank3 = EX |effect3 = Increases own Arts performance by 12%. |img4 = goddess essence |name4 = Goddess' Essence |rank4 = A |effect4 = Increases own damage by 250. Increases own debuff resistance by 25%. |img5 = missing |name5 = High Servant |rank5 = EX |effect5 = No effect. }} Noble Phantasm Rank E= Increases own Buster performance when Proliferation status is active by 20% for 1 turn. Deals damage to all enemies. |overchargeeffect = Further increases own Buster performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Buster + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 50% |c5 = 60% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |12 = |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |12 = |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |5}} |72 = |5}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |9}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases own Buster performance by 20%, further increases own Buster performance by 20% when Proliferation status is active and reduce party's Quick performance by 10% Demerit while she is on the field. }} Biography Availablilty was available for summoning in the: Trivia *She has the 2nd highest ATK out of all Servants. *She has the highest ATK values out of all Alter Egos. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with "The Old Man of the Mountain". *She is the first servant that use different sprites in My Room. Images Saint Graphs= KingproteaStage1.png|Stage 1 KingproteaStage2.png|Stage 2 KingproteaStage3.png|Stage 3 KingproteaStage4.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S238Icon.png|Stage 1 KingproteaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 KingproteaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 KingproteaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 servant238_on.png|April Fool(2019) S238 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S238 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S238 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Kingprotea_Boss.png|Stage 1 Kingprotea Stage2.png|Stage 2 Kingprotea Stage3.png|Stage 3 S238 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S238 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S238 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) |-| Expression Sheets= Kingprotea_Sheet1png.png|Stage 1 Kingprotea_Sheet2png.png|Stage 1 (Big ver.) Kingprotea Stage 1 (Big ver.) Alt.png|Stage 1 (Big Ver.) Alt Kingprotea Stage 1 (Feet).png|Stage 1 (Legs) Kingpotrea_2.png|Stage 2 Protea Stage 2.png|Stage 2 (Big ver.) Kingpotrea_3.png|Stage 3 Kingpotrea_3_Giant.png|Stage 3 (Big ver.) |-| Craft Essences= CE1155.png|Grand Chocolate (Valentine CE) |-| Others= Kingprotea.png|Concept Art from Fate/Extra CCC Foxtail servant238 aprilfool.png|April Fool(2019) Category:Fate/Extra Category:Moon Cell Servants Category:Divine Category:Large